Timeline
This is the whole timeline of the whole M.U.C Wikia, as well as battles, wars, treaties, conferences, births, important events, deaths, creations and destructions of things and armies, and it's also mixed up with real events. Timeline Raiden_bowing_to_Elder_Gods.jpg|'Before the Birth of Jesus Christ' The Elder Gods were born. Creation of Earth.jpg|'Before the Birth of Jesus Christ' Creation of Earth by big explosion. Maxresdefault.jpg|'Before the Birth of Jesus Christ' Villainous and nefarious god of all evil, One Being born. Azazel_3.jpg|'Before the Birth of Jesus Christ' Egyptian God and a demon, Azazel born. Argus.jpg|'Before the Birth of Jesus Christ' God of Edenia, Argus born. Raiden_bio.png|'Before the Birth of Jesus Christ' God of thunder, Raiden born. Shinnok_ghost.jpg|'Before the Birth of Jesus Christ' God of darkness and Satan's spawn, Shinnok born. Planets.jpg|'Before the Birth of Jesus Christ' Creation of the planets. Battle_off_Erth.jpg|'Before the Birth of Jesus Christ' Battle of Earth between Shinnok and Raiden happened. Gods.png|'Before the Birth of Jesus Christ' Judgement of Shinnok happened. Shinnok_wakin'_up_dead.jpg|'Before the Birth of Jesus Christ' Shinnok's imprisonment and take over of Hell happened. Jesus.jpg|'0' God's son and embodiment of all good deeds, Jesus Christ born. Jesus' demise.jpg|'33' Jesus Christ was crucified on the wooden cross. Quan_Chi_trolling_with_the_amulet.jpg|'68' Never Never Land sorcerer, Quan Chi born. Onaga;_The_Dragon_King.png|'150' Onaga, the Dragon King and first Emperor of Outworld born. Kotal.jpg|'171' Blood, Aqua and Sun God and third Emperor of Outworld, Kotal Kahn born. Santa claus.jpg|'357' Holly-jolly man, saint and main symbol of Christmas, Santa Claus born. Baptism of Rus'.jpg|'988' Baptism of Russia happened. Zaffeero.jpg|'1006' Idiotical mayor and ruler of walled fort city Lei Chen, Overlord Zaffeero born. Kitana_MK_X.jpg|'1013' Princess and now, Queen of Edenia, Kitana born. Bossk_head.jpg|'1080' Saurian bounty hunter, Bossk born. Fujin.jpg|'1145' God of wind, Fujin born. Reptile_MKA.jpg|'1201' Saurian warrior, Reptile born. Shao_kahn.jpg|'1202' Second Emperor and dictator of Outworld, Shao Kahn born. Battle on Kalka.jpg|'1223' Battle on the Kalka River happened. Emperor_Shao.jpg|'1227' Shao Kahn taking over Outworld. Battle on Ice.jpg|'1242' Battle on the Ice happened. Travonni.jpg|'28th of March, 1319' Powerful vampire and vampire hunter and the man who knows everything about the Project, Kotal, Five Rulers and syndicate system, Giuseppe Travonni born. Greedo.jpg|'1392' Rodinian bounty hunter, Greedo born. Steven.jpg|'1450' Argus' first son, Steven born. Fall of Constantinople.jpg|'29th of May, 1453' Fall and take over of Constantinople by Ottoman Empire happened. Daegon.png|'1475' Argus' second son, Daegon born. Reiko_and_Kahn's_castle.jpg|'1669' General of Shao Kahn's army, Reiko born. Ko_Jama_Outworld.jpg|'1695' Outworld soldier and casino owner, Ma tako ko Jama born. Edward_Morgan_I.jpg|'22nd of February, 1731' First president of US, Edward Morgan I born. Ivan Dixmor bearly alive.jpg|'20th of October, 1830' First leader of the Project and a good scientist, Ivan Dixmor born. Agustine_Starkwovkov.jpg|'18th of February, 1837' Brother of the Cornet Dynasty empire founder, Agustine Cornet. Harry_Hatchet.jpg|'15th of May, 1849' Member of the Pedrosa Gang, Harry Schultz born. Standing_Snake_with_bow.jpg|'1852' Half leader of the Black Elk Tribe, and member of Bad Bessie's Gang, Standing Snake born. Tomaso_Falcone.jpg|'1869' Falcone family first boss, Tomaso Falcone born. Tsung.png|'3rd of June, 1876' Another sorcerer and Quan Chi's former BFF Shang Tsung born. Stracci_The_Older.jpg|'14th of June, 1894' Stracci family progenitor Antonio Stracci A.K.A Stracci The Older born. Joe_Vladimir.png|'8th of July, 1890' Second leader of the Soviet Union, Joe Valirover born. Frank_Vinci.png|'13th of August, 1897' Vinci family's first boss, Don Franko Vinci born. Machovich.jpg|'1898' Best Ultranationalists' soldier, Machovich born. Olaf.jpg|'16th of May, 1907' Second, final, most coolest, famous and most respected Nazi Germany leader, Olaf Tutchenko born. Soviet_Union_fag.png|'1909' The communist state of Soviet Union was created. (In real life, the Union was created in 1922.) Josep_Leonard.jpg|'1910' U.S. Marine, Leonard born. WWI.jpg|'28th of July, 1914' World War I started. Adam.jpg|'26th of December, 1917' Chinese dictator, murderer and politician, Adam Bell born. WWI_end.jpg|'11th of November, 1918' World War I ended. Marina_talkin'.png|'15th of July, 1926' Marina family first boss, Raul Marina born. Andre_Domatto.jpg|'13th of June, 1932' Falcone family wise guy, Adam-Andre Domantto born. Dixmor_Project_logo.png|'6th of May, 1932' Creation of the Dixmor Project alliance. Mama_Corle.jpg|'27th of August, 1932' Mother of Don Barzini, Antonia Barzini born. Dixmor_Asylum_chairs.jpg|'1st of December, 1932' Creation and foundation of the Dixmor Asylum. Marina_II.png|'25th of October, 1934' Marina family's second boss and Raul's brother, Raul Marina II born. Ivan SimPic.png|'25th of January, 1935' Loyalist journalist, Ivan Brukgerfalo born. Cohen.jpg|'29th of July, 1937' Jewish gangster and a Marina spy, Mickey Cohen born. Ackermann_2.jpg|'18th of August, 1939' Most feared serial killer, Adolf Ackermann born. Aldo_der_Lertrich.jpg|'2nd of March, 1940' Project's main doctor, Aldo der Lertrich born. Frank_Barzini.jpg|'15th of May, 1940' Father of Don Barzini and current president of US, Francesco Barzini born. Dr._Pickman.jpg|'7th of September, 1943' Project's member, Henry Picman born. Grosvenor_McCaffrey.jpg|'2nd of September, 1945' American serial killer, Grosvenor McCaffrey born. Moonmen_2.jpg|'26th of June, 1948' Poor working kid, James Moonmen born. Vito_smells_flower.jpg|'1950' Corleone family founder and first boss of the family, Don Vito Corleone born. WW2.png|'1954' World War II started. Sammy_mouth.jpg|'12th of May, 1955' Barzini family's scapegoat, slave and Don of Tattaglia Family, Samuele Tattaglia born. Mr._Happy.jpg|'1955' American serial killer, Mr. Happy born. Pete_Clemenza.jpg|'1957' Corleone caporegime, Pete Clemenza born. WW2_end.jpg|'1958' World War II ended. Emilio_annoyed.jpg|'1959' Barzini family's first boss and France's most famous and hated kingpin, Don Emilio Barzini born. Stalker_standing.jpg|'1962' Horror and snuff film director, James Stalker born. Carter Blake.jpg|'28th of April, 1963' Very mean policeman, FCPD Comissioner and your regular shole, Carter Blake born. Rudolph_on_knees.jpg|'1963' Tattaglia caporegime and Don Tattaglia's brother, Rudolph Tattaglia born. Piggsy_2.jpg|'1964' American serial killer and a monster, Piggsy born. Dr._Dixmor.jpeg|'22th of July, 1964' Third leader of the Project and new patient, Richard Dixmor born. Edward_Barzini.jpg|'1965' Younger brother of Don Barzini, Ettore Barzini born. Chris_Voorheese_face.png|'20th of November, 1968' Dixmor's patient - monster, Chris Voorheese born. Rasval.jpg|'1966' Russian army general, Egor Rasvalov born. Boss2.jpg|'1967' Russian army's first lieutenant, Alexander Zakheav born. Paul_in_film.jpg|'21th of December, 1968' Barzini family's second boss, Paul Fortunato born. Bobby_Marcolini.jpg|'1969' Cuneo soldier and a man who eats strudels, Bobby Marcolini born. Dutch_van_der_Linde.jpg|'16th of September, 1970' Holland criminal, Dutch van der Linde born. Stracci_guy.png|'12th of December, 1970' Stracci worker, Plinto Ottaviano born. Death_off_Evelyn_Summers.jpg|'17th of September, 1972' Evelyn Summers had been found dead. Frankie_Malone_2.jpg|'22th of February, 1973' The Corleones' broad and Michael Corleone's adopted grand-daughter, Frankie Malone born. Bill_drinking.jpg|'1st of June, 1973' American bandit, William Williamson born. Tony_with_snowman.jpg|'5th of May, 1974' Slovenian multi-trillionare and Miami's crime God and drug overlord, Tony Montana born. Danny_back_when_he_was_a_doc.png|'29th of June, 1974' American scientist and later serial killer, Daniel Lamb born. Crazy_Horse_surenders.png|'18th of December, 1974' Corleone associate, Crazy Horse was born. Murkoff half.jpg|'27th of December, 1974' Fifth leader of the Project and now the richest man on the globe, Murkoff Dixmor born. John_Cage.jpg|'28th of December, 1974' American movie star, Johnny Cage born. Smoke_in_forest.jpg|'1976' Former Lin Kuei Clan ninja and one of the leaders of the Brotherhood of Shadow, Smoke born. Turrera.jpg|'1976' Barzini's spy, Sergio Turrera born. Leo_holdin'_Pickman's_mouth.jpg|'19th of June, 1977' American serial killer, Leo Kasper born. Fredo_Corle.jpg|'18th of October, 1977' Corleone traitor and eldest son, Fredo Corleone born. Sonny_Corleone.jpg|'1978' Corleone underboss and middle son, Santino Corleone born (by an unfortunate accident). Johnny looks like Bruno.jpg|'1982' Another of Corleone's traitors, later Stracci Don and other middle son, Johnny Corleone born. Michael Corleone.png|'1985' Corleone Family's second boss and youngest son, Michael Corleone born. Chernobyl_disaster.jpg|'26th of April, 1986' Most dirtiest ecological disaster happened in Chernobyl. Charlie_and_Frankie.jpg|'1988' Corleone underboss, Charlie Trapani born. Sal_Stracci.jpg|'18th of February, 1991' Stracci first underboss, Salvatore Stracci born. Jack.png|'14th of April, 1991' American bounty hunter and criminal, Jack Marston born. Virginia_City_destroyed.jpg|'2th of September, 1995' A reactor in Virginia City, West Virginia exploded. Corleones_on_funeral.jpg|'1998' Foundation of the Corleone family. Pinkamena_2.png|'17th of November, 1999' Serial killer pony, Pinkie Pie born. Tiara_with_crown.jpg|'2002' Rich bossy student and Barzini's pony, Diamond Tiara born. Leo_escaping_jail.jpg|'2003' Leo Kasper escaped the Dixmor Asylum. Battle_on_Uranu.jpg|'2005' The Battle on Uranus started. Manhunt.jpg|'18th of September, 2006' Manhunt events happened. Manhunt35.gif|'19th of September, 2006' Death of James Stalker at the hands of James Earl Cash. Specter.PNG|'March, 2009' Goth-looking wolf kid by the name of Specter Trinity almost took over the world, if not for an anthro shark hero. Sonny_killed.jpg|'16th of November, 2010' Santino Corleone was finally killed. YAY! Five_Families.jpg|'29th of December, 2010' The Five Families Mob War breaked out. Barzini.png|'1st of August-21th of November, 2011' Bobby Toro, Sergio Turrera, Domenico Mazza, and Emilio Barzini were killed, capture of Victor Barzini. Pisano_killed.jpg|'2012' Fortunato Regime was created. Vatican City Massacre.png|'2013' Vatican City Massacre happened. Mileena_VS_Kotal_Khan.jpg|'15th of April, 2015' Outworld war between Mileena and Kotal Kahn started and ended 1 month and 1 week later. Beast_on_Earth.jpg|'22nd of May, 2015' Shinnok's failed take over of Earth event happened. Destroyed boat.png|'11th of September-13th of September, 2015 (5 PM)' The Five Families Mob War part II events begun. Paris_dead.jpg|'13th of November, 2015 (7 PM)' Kotal's Army attacks Paris and kills over a hundred of innocent people. Belgium_attacks.jpg|'22th of March, 2016' Kotal Kahn's army attack Brussels and kill 32 people, injure over 300. The Story of our very own life Here, I will give you a story of the Earth (On the M.U.C Wikia, not real life, ya dummy), and how it's life was created. First I will start with the first thing it was, the Mortal Kombat tournament. But before that, something else also happened; The Elder Gods batteled the One Being. After their successful victory, they shattered the One Being into what we now know is reality. This event will not be said in the following text. Lets start with Mortal Kombat universe. (Actually, MK universe, Godfather universe, RDR universe, Heavy Rain universe, Manhunt universe, Fables universe, Saints Row universe, Steven Universe universe and many other universes like Prison Break and The Sopranos universes all take place in the same universe, called Mulitverse.) It was year 1971 (but some of the events like creation of the Dixmor Project, Red Harlow's bounty hunting trips, and Cornet Brothers stories took place before 1971.). The screen opens when Bo' Rai Cho and Liu Kang, under the disguise of Outworld Ambassadors, are sent to negotiate with Greedo who is in charge of Hell's Factory. Unbeknownst to Bo' is that Greedo was secretly serving Lord Shinnok, he tries to kill the two. Bo' Rai Cho and Liu escape and sneak onto a warship, ready to strike the planet, Edenia. On Edenia, several Tarkatans attack the jungle outside the city of Queen Sindel and Bo' Rai Cho and Liu are caught in the middle of it. Bo' saves a Edenian called Rain and he becomes grateful for the deed. Bo' has Rain take them to the Redden city to speak with their high council. The Redden leader, Ed Nass, refused to cooperate and hope Edenia will suffer. Under the mind control of the drunken force, Ed Nass offers transportation and "sells" Rain to Bo' Rai Cho. Bo', Liu and Rain sneak in to city, rescue the queen and escape Edenia to Earth. A Never Never Land warship damages the Royal Airship and everyone takes refuge on the desert planet, Outworld. Bo', Rain, Hydro and Sindel travel to the nearest town and find a mechanic shop. The shop is owned by a slave trader called Rabu who owns Shao Kahn. Bo' could not afford the repair parts and Shao takes his new friends home with him. Kahn tells Bo' Rai Cho that he could enter an upcoming podrace and use the prize money to buy the parts. Borracho agrees and so does Rabu and Liu senses something about Shao. The night before the race, Bo' Rai Cho takes a blood sample from Shao and sends it to Liu Kang to examine it. The midi-chlorians in the blood were off the charts and if Shao has light magic blood in him, then he could be the Chosen One. Before the race, Bo' raises the stakes and offers freedom for the Kahn if he wins. Rabu agrees but only one can be free, to which he chooses the boy. Shao wins the race, the parts are paid for and Shao was now free. Bo' told him he could be trained to be a Kung Fu master. Kahn did not want to leave his relatives behind but he still go. On the way back to the ship, the two are ambushed by Quan Chi, Shinnok's apprentice. Shao runs to the ship while Bo' duels with the Sorcerer. The match ends in a draw as Borracho escapes onto the ship. The ship reaches Earth and Bo' informs the council of his previous encounters. He tells them the Forces of Darkness have secretly returned and maybe planning something big. He also tells Raiden and Kai about Shao and how he senses the light force in him and how its powerful. The council hesistantly agrees to examine Kahn and they conclude that he is too old to be trained and sense a piece of the dark side in him. Bo' Rai Cho offers to train him but was forbade to due to him already being drunk. Bo' then says Liu no longer needs training and is ready to be a MK Master. Kai tells them that this all will be dealt later as he sends the three of him to assist the Queen in launching a counterstrike on Never Never Land and to see if Quan Chi will be there as well. They all return to Edenia and succeed in getting the rebel army to fight for them. Jade leads the rebel against the Tarkatan army in the meadows, Shao leads the starfighters in a space battle, the Queen and her guards sneak into the palace and Bo' Rai Cho and Liu Kang are left to duel Quan. Quan fights successfully, however. He pushes Liu aside and duels Bo' on his own. Liu became trapped temporarily and Bo' was left to duel Quan to which Chi stabs him. Kang breaks free and fights Quan fiercely, to which he uses Bo's stick and slices Quan in half. Liu weeps over his master's body and before dying Bo' Rai Cho asks Liu to train Shao for him to which he agrees. The viceroy gets taken into custody and the newly appointed Lord Shinnok (unknown to anyone that he was actually the main villain) and Raiden's Council arrive. Liu asks Raiden's permission to train Shao for Bo's sake and he agrees. Bo' Rai Cho's body is revived by Raiden, and he feels as good as new. After some training and when Shao was actually ready for battle. Liu was piloting his starfighter with him to rescue Shinnok from Goro and was almost killed by Tarkatans until Shao saved him and help him make a safe landing in the Invisible Hand (name of a starship). When Hydro operated the elevator to go down he told Hydro that they need to go up not down. When the elevator went up he draws out his blade only to realize its Shao not an enemy. When Reiko attempts to stop the rescue of Shinnok, Liu was knocked out unconsious by Reiko until after Reiko dies and the trio is in the elevator tunnel. When they try to escape the Invisible Hand they were trapped by a ray-shield and brought to Goro where they escape capture and was about to make Goro surrender until the Shokan threw the managuard staff at the glass and the Shokan prince escapes while the Forces of Light try to make the doomed cruiser do a safe landing. After Shinnok was saved Kang, he heads back to the Raiden's Temple to report that Goro has escaped and during one of the Forces of Light councils meetings they made Shao spy on Shinnok and Liu goes on a hunt for Goro on Edenia. When Shao and Liu say their goodbyes, Liu and his Edenian rebel commander Jade head to Edenia to search for Goro. Liu ordered his men not to attack until he confirmed that Goro is indeed is there. When he arrived on the Edenia planet the people there told Liu they are being held hostage with over thousands of Tarkatans and Liu ordered his robot to pilot his starfighter back to the fleet. When Kang found his arch-enemy Goro he heard the Edenian council is being moved to Never Land and after they leave he destroyed four Shokan guards by making a huge object fall on them and used his light saber to cut one of their heads off and prepares to battle the Shokan. Despite the prince's four arms Liu managed to gain the upper hand while his Edenian troops attacked the Tarkatans. Goro eventually heads on a wheeled vehicle to try to escape with Liu Kang chasing him down. Eventually the two made it to Goro's starfighter and after exposing the prince's organs beneath his armor he used the force to pull his blaster towards him and shoot the general a couple times till Goro explodes in a fiery doom. After the prince's demise and recieving his lost lightsaber from Jade, the Edenians turned on him by ordering an survived Tarkatan to shoot him but they missed and Kang escapes Edenia by using Goro's starfighter to get off the planet and contact Rain about his troops turned on him and learned that the other Forces of Light suffered from the rebel troopers betrayal. He and Raiden head to an acient temple to learned about Shao massacred everyone including the younglings till there was no Force of Light alive in the temple. Liu wants Raiden to send him after the Dark Lord because he says Shao is like a brother to him, but Raven told him the Outworlder trained and raised is gone and consumed by Shinnok and Kang is not strong enough to fight the Fallen One. He then heads to Sindel to tell her the bad news and learned that Shao Kahn is the father which caused her to find Shao on Never Never Land only for Kang to secretly stowaway with her on the starship. After he reveals himself to Sindel and her husband Shao strangles his wife with the both arms and then fights Liu in a battle of the Mortal Kombat across the lava filled planet. When Liu Kang warned Kahn to don't do it, Shao jumped near Liu but resulted in Shao got defeated when Liu cut off his legs and his left hand and left him to burn by the lava while he collects his former light sabers and leave just to try to save Sindel and her child. After the birth of Kitana, Sindel told Raiden that there is still good in Shao before dying and Raiden decided that to keep the kid safe from Shao. In 1976, 5 years after the fight in Never Land, Raiden exiled on Outworld to watch over Liu. Centaurs were attacking Liu and Raiden made the sound of a Bossk, a bounty hunter that the centaurs are afraid of, due to him slaughtering over hundreds of them. Raiden then took Liu Kang, Hydro and Cyrax to his house for protection. Hydro had secret Maydaria plans and a message for Raiden by Kitana (who would for a normal human be old only 5 years, but since she is Edenian, she is old 25 by now, and even looks like adult too.) which said to send Hydro to Duro to Senator Organa. Raven then gave Liu his former comrade's light saber. Raiden and the others travelled to Most Sandy Cantina to find a pilot to take them to Edenia. Hopefully they found a captain, Johnny Cage, and Jax, Cage's frenemy. Cage and Jacks took Raiden, Kang and the robots to their ship. On the ship, Millennium Halcon, Raiden gave Liu Kang more training. In the meantime, the Millennium Halcon was being tractor-beamed by Maydaria. Bad news for Liu, he heard that both; Goro and Quan Chi were resurrected by Lord Shinnok himself. But that concern Raiden so much for some reason. Three years after the destruction of the Maydaria, the Special Forces have relocated to the ice planet named Boolos, and Kang has been send there to fix things up for his heroism, and achievements. After an encounter with a snow monster while on patrol duty, Raiden appeared to him and told him to go to the East side of Boolos and continue his training under Bo' Rai Cho. After a devastating battle on Boolos with Outworld, while the other soldiers escape, Liu, with his loyal robot Hydro, head to East side to find Borrachon. After meeting with him, Kang begins his training. When learning to see the future (Headshot target now on God), Liu then has a premonition of his friends Johnny, Kitana, and Jax being tortured by his enemy - The evil Emperor known as Shao Kahn on the lawful pyramide planet of Orderworld. Kang sends Edenian warrior, Rain to help them, as Liu is adviced by Bo' Rai Cho and Raiden's to complete his training. But Rain promises that he will not disappoint and return back with the Emperor's head. Rain arrives in Seidan City, and encounters Shao, after a fierce battle, Kahn cuts Rain's right hand, and reveals that he is his father. Shocked, freaked and horrified, Rain accepts to join the evil Emperor. Liu witnesses this through a video camera, then uses the wireless phone to call Kitana, Jax and Darrius to capture him and kill him. While Darrius and Jax go off to find Cage and rescue him from the bounty hunter Sektor, and the general Reiko. Their fates and futures are unknown, they would wait and plan their next move when the time was right. Because Shang Tsung captured Cage using Sektor, Kang and his friends came to Outworld in order to save him. As a part of plan, Kang sent Cyrax and Hydro to offer a deal to Shang - he gave them in exchange for Cage. Shang have disagreed and reserved robots for himself. After Princess Kitana (who was in disguise as a bounty hunter) and Jax were captured, Liu came to help them escape. Although he was captured too, Liu slew the rancor and then was taken to the village Sun Do to be eaten by the helicoprions. He escaped, saved his friends, and Jax captured Shang. Liu then head backs to Boolos just to learn from both Borrachon and Raiden about Rain's father is Shao Kahn and his father succeeded to turn him to the dark side and now they are both serving Shinnok. Raiden got then the message from Sonya Blade, saying that Shang Tsung was freed, and Raiden become quite worried. Truth is, when Earth was young, Raiden was its protector. He fought the rogue Elder God Shinnok, who wished to rule it, in a war that threatened to destroy Earth thyself. One of the casualties of the war was the Saurian civilization (of which Reptile was a member), forcing the remaining survivors to emigrate to another world, which they named Zaterra. With the aid of the Gods, Raiden managed to defeat Shinnok. Stripping him of his amulet (Which was Quan Chi's Amulet), he banished the evil Elder God to the Never Never Land, and placed his powerful amulet in a secret location- a Temple of Elements he constructed in the mountains of Nepal. He assigned four gods to guard the amulet — the gods of Wind, Fire, Earth and Water. After the Elder Gods freed Shinnok out of Hell, they all thought he had changed and become a good god again. They later realized that they made a big mistake, and imprison him back in Never Land again. When the younger Sub-Zero stole Shinnok's amulet for Quan Chi millions of years later, Raiden appeared before the Lin Kuei warrior, and told him to enter the Never Land and steal it back, lest Shinnok use it to free himself. Raiden was unable to do it himself, as he would lose all of his powers in the Hell. Sub-Zero did as requested, for the time being, removing Shinnok as a threat. Some time later in 1992, Shang Tsung invited Raiden to participate in Mortal Kombat tournament. Aware of the threat posed by this tournament to the future of Earth, Raiden took the form of a human to compete. Two year later, Raiden found that he had no choice but to accept Shang Tsung's offer of Mortal Kombat in Outworld. Knowing full well the treachery of Shang Tsung and brutality of Shao Kahn, he warned the surviving members of the Shaolin tournament and disappeared alone to the Outworld. After the Earth warriors' victory over Outworld, Raiden had to scramble to protect his warriors' souls when Shao Kahn reached across the planets and reclaimed his evil Queen Sindel. With the safety of his champions ensured, Raiden wished to fight alongside them, but was unable to due to the merger between Earth and Outworld. The Outworld menace now ruled Earth, and Raiden had no choice but to give up his godhood in order to fight. Following Liu Kang's defeat of Shao Kahn, he reclaimed his status as both a god and Earth's protector. Raiden and his warriors again entered battle when Shinnok escaped the Never Land to once more wage war against the gods. Shinnok's attack caught the Elder Gods off-guard and killed many of the gods of Earth. However, this time the war would also be fought by mortals; With Liu Kang uniting Earth's warriors under the banner of the troubled thunder god, Raiden's Forces of Light emerged successful. Now granted the status of Elder God, he turned over his position as Earth's protector to Fujin. As an God, Raiden could not interfere when Shang Tsung and Quan Chi killed Liu Kang few years later. Disgusted at his peers for their refusal to intervene, he renounced his position as an God, gathering his warriors to stop the deadly alliance. This time, disaster struck the heroes. The Earth warriors were all slain in battle with the Tarkatan horde and in a desperate measure, Raiden confronted Shang Tsung and Quan Chi in front of the Soulnado, but was defeated. He returned to his feet when Onaga, the Dragon King, entered the chamber, and stood beside Tsung and Quan as they attacked Onaga. When he saw that their attacks barely slowed Onaga down, Raiden released his godly essence, the effect of which was a single, massive explosion. It obliterated the Dragon King's tomb, snuffed out the Soulnado, apparently destroyed the deadly alliance and Raven himself, but did not harm Onaga at all. Raiden's essence soon gathered again in the Earth, because his essence was corrupted because of Onaga, he had now become furious with the way Earth's inhabitants had treated their own planet. He became even more enraged when he learned that Shujinko had foolishly unleashed the Dragon King by attaining the kamidogu of various planets for him. With that, his patience exhausted, Raiden then decided he was going to punish those who placed Earth in harm's way. Raven's shift in attitude comes to a head when he tried to brutally slay Shujinko for his errors, but Shujinko was able to survive Raiden's attack, surprisingly Raiden turned his attention away from Shujinko and towards Liu Kang's corpse. Removing Liu Kang's body from its grave, Raiden took it to an underground temple that belonged to an ancient sect of necromancers called the Houan, whom he had destroyed centuries earlier. Binding Kang's body with enchanted shackles the Houan had used to control their revived undead, Raiden spoke the enchantments etched into the temple's walls that revived his former student, infusing it with a thunderclap of lightning. The corpse of Liu Kang was now the enforcer of Raiden's will, and he sent it on a mission to wreak havoc on those he believed did harm to Earth. This caught the attention of Shinnok, who appeared before Raiden and offered him an alliance. If Raiden were to assist him in whatever he wanted, Shinnok would try to ensure the safety of Earth. Raiden was well aware of Shinnok's deceptive nature, but he accepted the offer in an attempt to secretly uncover Shinnok's plans. His story is further expanded in the konquest mode of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, when Steven encounters him. He informs Steven that he had struck a deal with Shao, agreeing to let the Emperor of Outworld conquer and rule all other planets, so long as Earth was left alone. In return, Raiden agreed to hunt and eliminate Steven for Kahn, so that he could claim Blaze's godlike power for himself. Raiden confronts Steven as Kahn, Onaga, Shang Tsung, and Quan Chi escape into a portal leading to Edenia. He is unsuccessful however, as he is defeated by Steven, and left unconscious on the ground. Steven, while still being in shock and disbelief at Raiden's actions, leaves and follows the villains through the portal. Unbeknownst to Raiden, however, Fujin had become aware of his change of attitude and outlook and had decided to do something about it. Teaming up with Liu Kang's former friend, Kung Lao, he intended to defeat Raiden and Liu Kang and try to restore them, aware that they may have to destroy them if unsuccessful. Raiden apparently regained at least some of his sanity as he later participated in the Battle of Armageddon on the side of Light. He and Shao became the last two kombatants standing and they fought on top of the Pyramid of Argus. With power of Blaze, Kahn easily defeated Raiden. Before Kahn landed the final blow, Raiden used the shattered remains of his amulet to send his past self a cryptic message: "He must win". Raiden of the past receives the first fragments of the message in a series of disjointed images, at the opening ceremony of the first 'Mortal Kombat' tournament on Shang Tsung's island. He attempts to use these memory flashes to influence events and prevent Armageddon, although his interventions prove to have unexpected and nearly disastrous consequences. Examples of this include provoking Kung Lao to participate in the tournament much earlier than originally, resulting in his defeat at the hands of Scorpion; Saving the Lin Kuei ninja Smoke from capture and automation, only for the younger Sub-Zero to instead suffer the same fate (with the Lin Kuei pledging their loyalty to Shao Kahn in exchange for extraditing Sub-Zero); Persuading Kitana to rebel against Shao Kahn, resulting in her being captured and nearly executed; Encouraging Kung Lao to fight and defeat Shao Kahn's generals at the end of the second tournament in Outworld, only for Shao to kill Kung Lao in cold blood; And killing Motaro to save Johnny Cage, only for Shao Kahn to imbue Sindel with Sektor's powers, giving her the power to attack and kill Kabal, Stryker, [[Robot Sub-Zero, Jax, Smoke, Jade, and Kitana before Nightwolf finally sacrifices himself in order to destroy her. When the Gods refuse to stop Shao Kahn's invasion, Raiden travels to Hell to bargain with Quan Chi for help. He offers Quan Chi the souls of Earth warriors who fall in battle as well as his own soul in the event that he himself is killed. Quan gloatingly reveals that the souls of Earth's fallen already belong to him as part of Shao Kahn's agreement for the Never Land's assistance. Raiden is forced to fight off undead versions of his former comrades in order to escape the Never Never Land. Raiden's most fateful intervention in previously-established events came at the apex of Shao Kahn's invasion of Earth, where he came to realize that 'he must win' in fact relates to Shao Kahn - he actually has to be allowed to merge the two planets, as only then can the Elder Gods intervene. This puts Raiden in direct confrontation with Liu Kang, who has become disillusioned with the mounting body count as a direct result of Raven's actions. Raiden is forced to defeat Liu Kang in combat to prevent him from interfering, causing Liu Kang to get severly wounded when Raiden's electricity reacts with Liu Kang's fireball and incinerates him. Shao Kahn is allowed to enter Earth, and an emotionally shattered Raiden concedes ultimate defeat, as Kahn proceeds to dominate Raiden in almost exactly the same manner as the Armageddon aftermath. Only this time, the Gods finally intervene and restore Raiden's strength. He and Shao engage in a final battle, with Raiden emerging victorious and Shao Kahn destroyed by the Elder Gods. Raiden, however, is deeply saddened by the cost in lives, and blames himself for their loss. Together with the surviving Cage and Sonya Blade, Raiden leaves to tend to the fallen warriors and help rebuild New York. Unknown to him is that all these events were orchestrated by Quan Chi as part of Lord Shinnok's plan to take Earth and Outworld for himself. Three years after the battle of Earth, Shinnok begins his invasion of New York City. Raiden is seen alongside Fujin fending of waves of demons that begin to overrun the grounds of the Sky Temple. Quan Chi then appears himself and Raiden angrily rebukes at Quan to leave the sacred grounds. However, besides Quan Chi are undead revenants of Stryker, Sindel, and Kabal who then tells Raiden that he had freed them, with the Thunder God claiming he had given them a fate even worse than death. As Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, and Kenshi make their way to the Sky Temple, Raiden and Fujin attempt to hold off Quan and the undead revenants from entering the Jinsei chambers. Shinnok then appears before both Raiden and Fujin and the undead revenants began to attack the two gods. Raiden is stabbed by Kabals hookswords, but manages to use the blades as a conductor for his electricity and knocks out Kabal. He then aids Fujin as he shocks Sindel before she could finish him. They are then knocked by Shinnok's amulet and are almost absorbed by the amulet itself until the untimely intervention of Johnny Cage. Johnny fights and defeats Shinnok, with Raiden using his amulet to seal him away, anyway. While Raiden remarks that the amulet cannot be destroyed, Fujin suggests that they go to the Elder Gods for counsel. Few months after Shinnok's attack, Johnny along with Sonya go to the Never Never Land to infiltrate Quan Chi's Fortress. While Johnny is left stabbed in the back by Jax and is left dying, his revenant self begins to take shape. Raiden then enters the Never Land and attempts to stop the process, but is interrupted by Quan Chi. After Sonya defeats Quan Chi, Raiden manages to reverse the spell, not only saving Johnny, but freed Scorpion, Kui Lae, and Jax in the process. He is then seen tending to Johnny Cage's wounds. Three weeks later, Raiden catches Kung Jin when the thief is trying to escape from the temple, suggesting him not to steal the heirloom and put it back where it belong. Yet, Kung Jin ignore Raiden's advice, forcing the god take the statue away from the thief and tells him that the reason why Kung family gave it to him, as a gift to honour Kung Jin's cousin, Kung Lao, after his death, causing Jin, who believes that Raiden was responsible for Lao's death at the hands of Shao, openly blames him, angering Raiden and causing them to fight. After Jin wins and walks away from Raiden, Raiden still able to stopped Jin from leaving, telling the thief that he wanted to let Jin attack him to release his anger, then tells Jin to go the Wu Shi Academy and become a Shaolin Monk like Kung Lao before him was. However, Jin states that he cannot and it's too late for him, fearing they will reject him because he is homosexual, but Raiden states Gods assure him that the academy cares about what is in his heart, and telling Jin it was not too late for him as Raiden gives him the heirloom to Jin to honour Lao's death. Sometime later, Raiden is seen in the New York City refugee Camp where he along with Sonya, Johnny, and Johnny's team are seen talking with Li Mei. They learn that Mileena is in possession of an amulet that gives her immense power. Suspecting the object to be Shinnok's amulet, he goes off to check on the amulet's security. He then is seen later on communicating with Sonya while confirming with her that the amulet was replaced with a fake one. Before he can say more, he is then cut off by unknown means, leaving Sonya to ponder. Raiden does not appear again in the story until much later where Bo' Rai Cho is seen waiting for him at the Sky Temple. Bo' Rai Cho informs Raiden about his concerns that Shinnok might possibly return. Raiden goes on to explain that he was caught in a trap by Kano and that getting out required his full attention, being unaware of the events that have already taken place. They proceed to travel to the Jinsei chamber, where Raiden goes to recover his strength. As they enter, Raven hopes to turn the situation around with Bo' Rai Cho to wonder what he means. Raiden goes on to explain that their comrades and allies are under control of Quan Chi, stating that by capturing Quan alive they can restore all of their former friends back to normal. Raiden then goes to lament over the loss of the Earth warriors during Shao Kahn's invasion, especially those of Kung Lao. He goes off in a melancholic tone where he claims that he was like his son, and that he would move to the heavens to bring them back. The story then goes to a flashback ten years ago with Kung Lao and Liu Kang still alive while assisting Raiden in freeing the Shaolin warriors. As Raiden is recovering, he notices a large shock and notices a large hole above the Jinsei chamber as he sees Borrachon on the ground being dragged off. As Raiden makes it above ground, he sees Shinnok has returned and draining Bo' Rai Cho's lifeforce with his amulet along with the revenant versions of Liu Kang (he somehow made a zombie version), Kung Lao, Smoke, Kitana, and Sindel. Shinnok goes to the Jinsei temple claiming that he will claim Bo' Rai Cho's soul when he dies. Raiden retorts by saying that Bo's soul is too strong for the likes of the Never Land. Liu Kang asks if they can kill him, but Shinnok orders for Raven to live and that after he takes over the Jinsei and he would seal Raiden just as he did him before. Raiden then begins to fight the revenants, eventually facing Kung Lao, who is angered at Raiden for letting him die by Shao Kahn's hand. Raiden defeats Kung Lao, claiming that Kung Lao deserved a better fate. Then Liu Kang begins to attack Raiden. Raiden claims that this was not Liu Kang's fate, with Liu mocking Raiden by asking him if he could still see the future. Raiden tells Liu Kang that he knows what should be, with Liu Kang claiming that he was put to death due to Raiden. Raiden then tells Liu Kang that his death was an accident that haunted him, with Kang saying that he would help Shinnok end the Gods. The two fight, and Raiden is victorious over his student. Raiden goes to the Jinsei chamber in an attempt to stop Shinnok, but is caught and captured. He along with Johnny Cage are now captive with Shinnok claiming the end of the world, but Raiden tells him that there are still warriors left that oppose him. After Cassie Cage defeats Shinnok, Raiden urges her to take him to the Jinsei in order to purify it. The purification succeeds, and Raven is then last seen being tended to by Kung Jin. Sometime later Raiden is seen in the Never Never Land. Due to cleansing the Jinsei from the Fallen One, he has now adopted a much more darker persona. He appears before the new rulers of the Never Land, Adolf Ackermann and Clurkicus, and threatens them by stating that he would no longer stand by and watch Earth on the defensive. He would from now on seek and destroy all who threaten Earth with no mercy or remorse. He then leaves the severed, yet still-living head of Shinnok on the ground to make his point, and disappears in a flash of lightning, leaving Ackermann and Clurkicus to ponder in thought. Now we are going back into 1880's, in Texas. In 1884, we can see Nate Harlow returning to his family and explains to them their new riches. Giving his young son Red his old pistol, Red runs around the back to practice. While there, the house is attacked by bandits and Red and his father must fight them off. Unfortunately, Nate and Red's mother, Falling Star, are killed. An injured Red is able to grab a bandit's new revolver from the flames, which he uses to shoot the bandit leader, colonel Daren. The bullet takes Daren's arm off and Red flees. However, the gun was hot and burned a scorpion symbol into Red's palm. Later, in 1891 it has been years since Red Harlow's family was murdered. Since then, he has become a bounty hunter who roams the plains in search of his parents' killers. He wanders into the small outpost of Twin Rocks and begins to talk to a cowering trader. After purchasing some of his merchandise, two outlaws approach and begin to berate the trader. They turn their attention to Red and a shootout breaks out. The noise attracts the attention of the gang's leader, Bloody Tom. He and his lieutenants, father and son "Big Ugly" and George Whitney come out and attack Red but are all killed. After killing Bloody Tom and the rest of his gang, Red takes their corpses in a wagon to the frontier town of Vidow's Palace to collect their bounties. However, upon arrival the local sheriff tells Red that, unfortunately, he has nothing to offer him due to the town being taken over by the Ugly Gang. After witnessing members of the gang shoot and kill his dog, Red proceeds to clear out the town of thugs. With Sheriff O'Grady seriously wounded during the fight in Vidow's Patch, Red agrees to take him by train to see the doctor in Gold Town. The ride soon turns into a heated gun battle as Pedrosa Gang attacks the train, and Red is forced to fight them off in order to reach his destination. Harlow enters Sheriff Bartlett's office after successfully escorting a train to Gold Town. The Sheriff says that if Red is as good a bounty hunter as people say he is, he may as well have some work for him. He then tells the player about the first of four bounty targets in the Gold Town area: Pig Josh. Red accepts the job of taking him out and heads over to the fairgrounds. Along the way he meets Jack Swift, who has been imprisoned by Josh's men. Together the two clear out the area of bandits, and then take down Josh himself. Jack alone enters a deserted Vidow's Patch looking for Professor Perry. As he wanders the streets, he finds a young woman tied to the water tower, and as he is about to free her a Comando Knife suddenly smacks into the post beside him. Turning around, he is confronted by Perry's circus crew, and must eliminate them before confronting Perry himself. Returning to Gold Town to claim the bounty on Josh, Red is congratulated by Sheriff Bartlett, who tells him that there is one another famed outlaw that needs taking care of. Only this time, it's a woman. Red walks out of the Sheriff's office and heads over to Spider's Quarry to take out Bad Bessie and her gang. Once Red has returned to Gold Town with Bessie's corpse, he enters the Sheriff's office to collect his reward. Bartlett congratulates Red and informs him about the last of the area's major outlaws: Mr. Black. Bartlett admits that he knows very little about him, or even if Mr. Black is alive or not. Nevertheless, Red heads out to Black Town to track him down. Seeking to claim the bounty on Black, Harlow clears out Black Town of Dead Gang and then heads to the cemetery to confront the outlaw himself. Returning to Bartlett's office after claiming the last bounty in the territory, Red is told that the Sheriff is unable to pay him due to the money not having arrived at the bank yet. Red heads over to speak with the manager, and finds Annie MacFarlane pleading with him to give her a little more time to pay off the debt she owes on her lands. When the manager refuses, Annie storms out and heads back to her home, while Harlow threatens the Peabody to give him his money upon Red's return. Entering the Gold Town saloon after his meeting with Annie, Red is standing at the bar when he overhears a couple of drunks telling stories of a man who had lost his arm and had it replaced with a cannon. Asking the men who they are speaking of, Red is told to mind his own business, and in response grabs one of the men and holds a broken bottle to his neck. This angers the other thugs, and a bar fight breaks out. After being arrested by Bartlett and mentioning that the one-armed man he was asking about had killed his parents, the Sheriff recognizes Harlow as Nate Harlow's boy. At Red's request, the Sheriff then recounts the events of General Javier Diego's battle against the U.S. Army at the border bridge between Mexico and the U.S., during which Colonel Daren was present. After learning that General Diego was the one who ordered his parents' deaths, Red arrives at Sunset Canyon to find the stagecoach which Diego uses to move his gold. After learning that his cousin, Red Harlow, is alive, and seeing him taken prisoner by General Diego in the Tesoro Azul Mine, Shadow Wolf approaches the elders of the Red Wolf Tribe. After breaking the news, his grandfather, chief Running Moon, tells Shadow Wolf to rescue Red. Shadow Wolf heads off to the mine to do so. After being captured by General Diego and Colonel Daren, Red has been placed in a jail cell inside the mine. In the cell with him is a captured member of the U.S. Cavalry, Buffalo Soldier. Having observed Red's capture and received the blessing of his chief to proceed with a rescue attempt, Shadow Wolf shows up to free Red using the key he obtained from Grizzly after defeating him. After being freed from his cell by Shadow Wolf, Harlow is making his way out of Plata Grande towards freedom. On his way out, he encounters Ted Bufias and Tony who begin attacking him. Having been freed by Shadow Wolf from his imprisonment by Diego in the mine too, Buffalo soldier is attempting to get back to Gold Town to enlist the Mayor's help in sending the cavalry to deal with Diego. He catches a ride on a supply wagon full of TNT, but Diego's men are in hot pursuit. After escorting a wagon full of TNT safely out of reach of Diego's men, Buffalo must continue defending the wagon through the narrow, winding Indian Hills where unwelcoming Native Americans line the canyon walls. While Buffalo soldier was heading towards Gold Town, seeking to enlist the aid of the cavalry, Red and Shadow were escaping from the jail in the Plata Grande via separate paths. The two now meet up again after exiting the mine into the courtyard of Fort Diego. A gatling gun has them pinned down and Shadow Wolf plans to draw the gunner's fire while Red finds a way into the fort. Category:Event Category:Real Ideas